


Mine

by daaniiies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Travel, sei lá eu
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: "Parece que és meu.""Desculpa?""O meu nome está marcado na tua clavícula."





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> { originalmente postada em http://fics.me/8204148 }

Quando planeou a sua viagem pelos Estados Unidos, Junhui poderá ter errado um pouco nos seus cálculos sobre a estadia e o custo de vida no país. Claro que tinha colocado algum dinheiro extra para o caso de os custos ultrapassarem a sua expectativa, mas ainda assim não seria suficiente para os planos que fizera. A sua estadia em Nova Iorque e Washington tinha-lhe gasto quase metade do dinheiro que tinha e a sua viagem de volta à China era só dentro de uma semana, então ele viu-se forçado a reduzir despesas, pois o seu orgulho também não lhe permitia pedir mais dinheiro ao seu pai – mesmo que este fosse dar-lho facilmente.

Reduziu um pouco na alimentação, escolhendo os restaurantes mais cuidadosamente e reduzindo-se várias vezes à comida rápida, e nos gastos com viagens entre os diferentes estados, optando pelos lentos autocarros em vez das opções mais caras, mas ainda assim não seria suficiente. Então reduziu os custos da estadia em si. Em vez de hotéis e residenciais elegantes, Junhui passou a procurar pelas opções mais baratas que, ainda que com uma disponibilidade muito mais reduzida, não eram tão más assim.

Em Miami tinha sido especialmente difícil, como era de esperar. Sendo uma zona turística óbvia, praticamente todos os locais estavam completamente cheios, então conseguir estadia para apenas duas noites tinha sido praticamente um pesadelo. Mas Junhui tinha conseguido, no final.

O local era o que chamavam de _guest house_ e, basicamente, consistia num prédio relativamente pequeno de uma zona menos luxuosa da cidade, remodelado para hospedar turistas. Tinha quartos individuais ou duplos divididos por oito andares e instalações comuns em cada piso, tornando-se assim bem acolhedor. Claro que não tinha a privacidade de um hotel ou uma residencial, uma vez que tinha apenas um quarto de banho e uma cozinha para todos os quartos do mesmo piso, mas no final isso nem era uma coisa má porque Junhui até apreciava a interação. E foi por esse motivo que _o_ conheceu.

Junhui nunca tinha pensado muito sobre como é que seria ao encontrar a sua alma gémea. Claro, tinha ponderado sobre isso vez ou outra, como qualquer outra pessoa, mas nunca com muita intensidade. Na verdade, as únicas vezes em que realmente pensara sobre o assunto, nos últimos anos, tinham sido para se questionar se teria de facto uma alma gémea, porque estava com vinte e dois anos e estudos indicavam que a maioria das pessoas encontrava a sua alma gémea antes dos dezoito. Então talvez Junhui não tivesse uma, o que nem o incomodava muito. Se fosse totalmente honesto, provavelmente nem o incomodaria de todo se Wonwoo não o tivesse deixado há ano e meio atrás, após conhecer Mingyu.

No entanto, a sua alma gémea existia e ainda que, nas poucas vezes que ponderara sobre, nunca tivesse imaginado que o iria conhecer daquela forma, não conseguiria pensar em outra que fosse melhor.

Era a sua primeira noite hospedado naquela _guest house_ e Junhui estava a preparar-se para sair e aproveitar um pouco da noite de Miami, o que o levou até ao quarto de banho. Cruzou-se com Ryan, o americano que tinha conhecido antes e que lhe fizera companhia durante o jantar na cozinha partilhada, e combinou de lhe pagar uma bebida caso se encontrassem na rua. Escovou os dentes e ajeitou os cabelos claros em frente ao espelho. E então a sua atenção desviou-se para trás de si, ao ouvir o som do chuveiro interromper-se e a porta de uma das cabines ser aberta.

Olhou-o primeiro através do espelho, numa reação natural, e o então desconhecido encontrou-lhe o olhar pelo mesmo motivo.

\- **Hey** – ouviu-o dizer, com um esboço de sorriso, claramente por educação e respondeu-lhe da mesma forma, mantendo o olhar atento a ele.

Sabia perfeitamente que, quando duas pessoas que eram almas gémeas se conheciam pela primeira vez, o nome de cada uma aparecia marcado num sítio aparentemente aleatório do corpo do outro. Já tinha visto várias marcas desse tipo e eram extremamente parecidas com tatuagens, em caligrafias que estranhamente se assemelhavam sempre à da pessoa a quem o nome pertencia. No entanto, ele nunca pensou que fosse tão... literal.

Enquanto o desconhecido se ocupava a limpar os cabelos molhados com uma toalha, Junhui viu literalmente uma marca aparecer-lhe no corpo, este coberto apenas por uma segunda toalha em volta da cintura fina. Foi tão surreal que em questão de segundos virou-se para o olhar diretamente, perguntando-se se não seria o espelho a pregar-lhe uma partida.

O outro pausou o que fazia, olhando Junhui com alguma desconfiança e provavelmente uma pequena dose de medo, e deu um passo atrás ao notá-lo aproximar-se. Era alguns centímetros mais baixo que Junhui, tão magro quanto e indiscutivelmente bonito, ainda que Junhui fosse argumentar por algum tempo sobre ser mais atraente que ele. Os cabelos ainda molhados eram escuros e a água que escorria deles pingava-lhe as feições de traços afiados, contornando os olhos escuros e os lábios finos para deslizar-lhe pelo pescoço e encontrar o nome de Junhui, que o observou durante um momento provavelmente longo demais antes de abafar um riso.

\- **Parece que és meu**. – disse-lhe então, no seu inglês carregado de sotaque, subitamente divertido sobre toda aquela situação. Voltou a encontrar o olhar do outro com o seu, notando quando demorou a reagir.

\- **Desculpa?** – o menor atirou, meio indignado e meio em choque.

\- **O meu nome está marcado na tua clavícula.** – Junhui informou, com mais satisfação do que alguma vez poderia imaginar que faria. O outro arregalou os olhos no momento seguinte, desviando-se de si e avançando rapidamente até ao espelho acima do lavatório.

\- **Como raio** – começou, perdendo as palavras enquanto observava a marca no próprio corpo. – **Isto é chinês?** – inquiriu depois, no mesmo tom indignado de antes. Junhui concordou com um murmúrio ao aproximar-se novamente. – **Como é que é suposto eu saber o que está escrito?** – resmungou, virando-se ao notar o maior aproximar-se mais.

\- **Wen. Jun. Hui.** – respondeu, apontando cada um dos três caracteres. – **Sou eu.** – afirmou, sorrindo de forma satisfeita ao voltar a encontrar o olhar do outro com o seu.

\- **Só podes estar a brincar.** – murmurou, desviando o olhar. Junhui abanou a cabeça em negação e riu.

\- **Não, é mesmo o meu nome.** – respondeu, conseguindo novamente o olhar alheio sobre si. Tornou a apontar a marca na clavícula dele. – **E é a minha caligrafia também, parece até que fui eu quem escreveu.** – acrescentou, fascinado.

\- **Pára de olhar!** – o outro protestou, tapando-se com a toalha com que antes secava os cabelos.

\- **Desculpa**. – Junhui respondeu, mas abafou um riso logo depois, anulando totalmente o efeito.

O menor bufou, aparentemente frustrado, e voltou a afastar-se. Terminou de secar o corpo e enfiou-se nas calças de treino e na t-shirt que levara consigo, fingindo não reparar no quanto o outro fingia não o observar. Então agarrou as suas coisas e avançou para a saída da divisão, só para dar meia volta antes de chegar realmente à porta, interrompendo Junhui quando este ia indignar-se ligeiramente sobre a atitude.

\- **É a tua primeira vez em Miami?** – perguntou, soando mais calmo que antes. O maior assentiu. – **Vais ficar por quanto tempo?** – continuou no mesmo tom, ajeitando as coisas que segurava contra o próprio corpo.

\- **Até depois de amanhã**. – respondeu, tentando compreender onde o outro queria chegar.

\- **Em que quarto estás?** – prosseguiu da mesma forma.

\- **Oitenta e três.** – Junhui disse, depois de pensar por um momento. O outro assentiu, desviando o olhar.

\- **Espera-me lá.** – disse a seguir, voltando a dar meia volta e saindo realmente depois.

Junhui chegou a abrir a boca, para o chamar de novo e lhe perguntar ao menos o nome, mas acabou por a voltar a fechar sem deixar sair um som. Se o outro lhe tinha dito que o esperasse no quarto era porque o iria encontrar lá, certo? Provavelmente só precisava de um momento para absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Deu por si a sorrir sozinho.

Ele mesmo ainda não tinha absorvido o acontecimento, apesar de o achar totalmente fascinante. De todas as coisas que tinha planeado para aquela viagem, conhecer a sua alma gémea com certeza não estava entre elas. Muito menos quando a pessoa em questão estava molhada do banho e só com uma toalha à cintura; Junhui não se considerava alguém perverso, mas não tinha conseguido deixar de reparar no outro. Ironicamente, tinha achado bem atraente toda a zona dos ombros e do pescoço dele, ponderando se o seu nome não teria ficado marcado ali de propósito.

Segurou a respiração por um momento ao pensar na marca e voltou a virar-se para o espelho. Se o universo fosse justo, o nome do outro também deveria estar marcado no seu corpo.

Olhou o próprio reflexo, puxando a t-shirt para expor as clavículas e procurando a marca ali, mesmo sabendo que estas de forma geral apareciam em locais diferentes – por exemplo, a de Wonwoo era num antebraço enquanto a de Mingyu era nas costas – independentemente de serem almas gémeas. Ao não encontrar nada, acabou por olhar para os próprios braços e até erguer a t-shirt, mas a sua marca parecia estar mais escondida.

Seria mais fácil se Junhui conseguisse sentir algo diferente, talvez um leve formigueiro ou assim, mas não se verificava. A única forma de saber onde estava a marca era procurando, o que às vezes levava as pessoas a demorar para perceber que tinham sido marcadas. No entanto, aquele que tinha o seu nome marcado tinha-lhe dito que o esperasse no quarto, então Junhui não estava realmente interessado em fazer aquela busca no momento.

Arrumou as coisas que levara consigo e voltou ao quarto. Sentia que teria algum tipo de encontro com o outro, então acabou por se arranjar mais, verificando em frente ao espelho no quarto se estava tão irresistível quanto conseguia ser.

Não demorou muito até ouvir batidas calmas na porta, chamando a sua atenção, e avançou para a abrir talvez com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que aquele que era preciso. Encontrou o mesmo jovem de antes, agora sem a água a pingar dos cabelos e vestido com uma camisa larga parcialmente presa nuns jeans escuros, e mais uma vez teve de admitir para si próprio que ele era bonito. Viu-o erguer o olhar até o seu, desviando-o com um suspiro logo depois.

\- **Eu realmente não estava à espera disto**. – esclareceu, voltando a encontrar-lhe o olhar. Junhui cruzou os braços e avançou para se encostar à ombreira da porta, arqueando uma sobrancelha; o outro reprimiu um sorriso em resposta. – **Vem, vou mostrar-te Miami. **– disse então, afastando-se para começar a caminhar em direção à saída. Então Junhui seguiu-o, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- **Ainda não me disseste o teu nome.** – constatou, quando os dois pararam à espera do elevador, conseguindo mais um olhar do outro.

\- **Joshua**. – respondeu, com um sorriso leve, e desviou a atenção para o transporte que parou naquele andar.

\- **És de algum sítio aqui perto?** – Junhui continuou, curioso, ao mesmo tempo que entravam para o elevador e se encostavam um a cada lado da caixa metálica.

\- **Los Angeles.** – disse, após pressionar o botão com um zero. O chinês abriu um sorriso de canto.

\- **Isso faz de ti um anjo, não?** – provocou, mantendo o olhar sobre o outro. Joshua abafou um riso ao desviar o olhar.

\- **Nem por isso.** – respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao erguer novamente o olhar para Junhui que sorriu mais ao ter a sua provocação retribuída.

Enquanto saíam do edifício e caminhavam em direção à praia, o chinês aprendeu que Joshua era alguns meses mais velho que ele, nascido e criado em Los Angeles e estudante de música num conservatório. Também que este costumava viajar para ali todos os anos, depois de o ter feito pela primeira vez ao completar dezoito anos de idade. Já tinha também viajado para outros locais dentro dos Estados Unidos, mas Miami tinha-lhe ficado mais próxima ao coração e por isso tinha começado a voltar anualmente.

Não era realmente a abundância de pessoas ou a agitada vida noturna que atraíam o jovem a atravessar o continente, mas ainda assim ele guiou Junhui por todos os bares mais relevantes do percurso, mostrando-lhe todas as opções enquanto se conheciam aos poucos.

E Junhui gostava daquele tipo de coisa. De sair, de dançar, de beber uns copos e de conhecer pessoas novas. Ele era alguém que podia sempre ser encontrado nas melhores festas da faculdade e nos melhores bares da cidade. No entanto, depois de percorrerem todos os bares alegadamente interessantes, os dois acabaram na praia, sentados na areia ainda morna e com um copo de bebida em mãos.

\- **Então é por isto que vens todos os anos?** – Junhui perguntou, logo que o outro disse que era aquela a sua parte preferida das saídas à noite por ali.

\- **Também**. – Joshua manteve o olhar no mar calmo, que em frente aos dois quase não se distinguia do céu estrelado. Atrás deles, as ruas repletas de jovens turistas disponibilizavam a iluminação e o barulho de fundo; algum deste a espalhar-se por alguns pontos do areal graças aos grupos de pessoas que o invadiam.

\- **Mas não tens algo assim também em LA?** – continuou, curioso. Levou à boca a palhinha do seu cocktail, bebendo mais um pouco.

\- **É diferente.** – começou, parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto por um momento. – **O ambiente nas duas cidades é totalmente diferente. Aqui tens mais gente a passear pelas ruas e parece sempre mais calmo. O mar é mais calmo também, então se comparar com o estilo apressado de LA dá uma sensação de paz.** – explicou, sorrindo depois e virando o olhar até encontrar o do outro. – **Não poderias nadar em LA nesta altura do ano, ias congelar.** – acrescentou então, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Junhui abriu lentamente um sorriso ao observá-lo.

\- **Vamos nadar.** – disse, em desafio, mantendo o olhar atento preso ao do outro.

\- **Agora?** – Joshua abafou um riso para a ideia e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- **Sim**. – respondeu, movendo-se para se levantar mas sendo puxado para se sentar novamente na areia; a sua bebida quase saltando para fora do copo alto.

\- **Nem pensar**. – o outro afirmou, ainda que o sorriso nos seus lábios desse uma resposta diferente a Junhui.

\- **Porquê?** – rebateu, ainda com o sorrisinho de provocação nos lábios.

\- **É o álcool que está a falar por ti.** – disse, ao que Junhui abafou um riso.

\- **Não estou bêbedo.** – defendeu, não exatamente convincente. Quando o outro se limitou a olhá-lo sem parecer acreditar, ele inclinou-se na direção dele, aproximando as faces dos dois. – **Mas posso fingir se isso tiver vantagens para mim.** – acrescentou, retomando o tom de provocação.

\- **Estás a provocar-me de novo? **– Joshua inquiriu, ainda que de forma retórica.

Já tinham sido incontáveis as vezes que Junhui fizera aquele tipo de coisa, aproximando-se dele com um sorrisinho sedutor e um olhar deliciado e provocando-o um pouco. Algumas vezes chegara mesmo a colocar-lhe um braço em volta da cintura ou dos ombros, puxando-o na sua direção, ou a aproximar a sua boca da dele, como se fosse beijá-lo a qualquer momento. No entanto, de alguma forma, Joshua escapava sempre.

\- **Somos almas gémeas, acho que é inevitável sentir atração por ti.** – Junhui argumentou, mantendo a posição.

\- **Ainda não vi o meu nome.** – contra-argumentou, com um sorriso nos lábios e o queixo erguido para o outro.

\- **Acho que vais ter de o procurar**. – rebateu, tão sugestivo quanto a situação pedia.

Joshua suspirou um riso ao desviar o olhar, voltando à posição anterior e bebendo um pouco da sua própria bebida. O outro fez o mesmo, permitindo-os ficar em silêncio mas mantendo o seu olhar sobre o jovem ao seu lado.

\- **Acreditas realmente nesta coisa de almas gémeas?** – o mais velho perguntou após algum tempo, com um tom que revelava o quão pensativo estava sobre o assunto em questão.

Junhui deixou de o observar para olhar também o mar calmo à sua frente, bebericando um pouco da sua bebida enquanto pensava como responder àquela pergunta. Realmente nunca tinha pensado muito naquele assunto ou no que este significava para si, ainda que tivesse crescido a ouvir sobre ele. Tinha-o questionado algumas vezes, especialmente quando se arriscou a namorar pessoas que que sabia não serem destinadas a si, mas o tempo tinha acabado sempre por lhe derrubar as dúvidas.

\- **O meu ex terminou comigo algum tempo depois de conhecer a alma gémea dele.** – começou, atraindo o olhar de Joshua para si. – **Antes disso, eu não acreditava realmente nessas coisas. Por que iria?** – sorriu de leve, mantendo o olhar no mar. – **Estivemos juntos por quase três anos e estava tudo bem, tínhamos uma relação perfeita. Como era suposto eu acreditar que isso podia terminar por causa de alguém que nem sequer conhecíamos ainda?** – encontrou o olhar do outro com o seu, arqueando-lhe uma sobrancelha. – **Ainda ficámos juntos por quase um mês depois que ele encontrou a alma gémea dele.** – desviou o olhar novamente, abafando um leve riso nostálgico ao recordar o passado. – **Ele não acreditava nessas coisas e estava sempre a dizer que o outro era um idiota e que nunca iria apaixonar-se por ele. Mas apaixonou. Mesmo sem querer, ele apaixonou-se. Foi aí que comecei a acreditar um bocado, eu acho.** – concluiu, bebendo mais um pouco no final. O outro observou-o ainda por mais um momento antes de desviar o olhar de novo.

\- **Não duvido que resulte, mas** – pausou, ponderando como colocar as próprias ideias. – **Será que aquelas pessoas iriam realmente ficar juntas se não tivessem os nomes marcados uma na outra?** – questionou, antes de voltar a olhar Junhui. – **Tenho o teu nome na minha pele, agora, não vai resultar com mais ninguém porque é como se te pertencesse. **

\- **Não é propriamente agradável ficar com alguém que tem marcado o nome de outra pessoa.** – o mais novo acrescentou, seguindo sem problemas a linha de raciocínio.

\- **Exato. Então basicamente força as pessoas a ficarem juntas.** – continuou, ainda com o olhar pousado no outro. – **Achas que íamos estar aqui agora se eu não tivesse o teu nome marcado?** – perguntou depois, soando parcialmente indignado.

\- **Talvez não agora, mas com certeza que mais tarde iria acontecer. Tu eventualmente ias convidar-me para sair.** – Junhui respondeu, com o sobrolho ligeiramente franzido. Joshua arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- **Ia?** – questionou, correspondendo ao olhar.

\- **Claro, já olhaste para mim? Sou irresistível.** – defendeu, mantendo o tom, e o outro ficou um momento sem reagir antes de desviar o olhar com um riso abafado.

Manteve um sorriso depois, abanando a cabeça em negação, e Junhui observou-o apenas para confirmar o que já tinha reparado mais cedo.

\- **Eu ia convidar-te para sair mal te visse a sorrir dessa forma.** – admitiu, conseguindo mais uma sobrancelha arqueada em meio a um olhar rápido.

\- **Continua assim que talvez tenhas sorte mais logo.** – Joshua respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios enquanto fingia observar o mar.

\- **A sério?** – o outro atirou de imediato, soando propositadamente mais entusiasmado que antes, e obteve como resposta apenas mais um leve sorriso abafado. Então fez um momento de silêncio, antes de continuar. – **Deve existir um motivo para o nome a ficar marcado na tua pele ser o meu e não o de outra pessoa qualquer.** – disse num tom calmo, bebendo mais um pouco a seguir.

Joshua respondeu com um murmúrio de aceitação e os dois tornaram a ficar em silêncio depois disso, bebericando o resto das bebidas lentamente.

Junhui compreendia perfeitamente todos os questionamentos em volta daquele assunto e, em específico, em volta da situação dos dois e da forma como se tinham conhecido algumas horas antes. Ainda que ele não fosse capaz de negar que se sentira atraído pelo outro desde o primeiro momento, isso não era diferente do que tinha sentido com outras pessoas que supostamente nada tinham a ver com o seu destino; não tinha a ver com o facto de o outro ter o seu nome marcado na clavícula, tinha a ver com ele ser bonito aos seus olhos. A forma como se sentia sobre ele não era em nada especial ou diferente da forma como se sentira sobre outros em situações anteriores e para Joshua provavelmente era da mesma forma, então parecia natural questionar toda a teoria em volta das almas gémeas.

Como era suposto acreditarem que eram a chave para a felicidade um do outro quando não sentiam nada de diferente? Se era preciso cultivar uma relação a partir do nada, em que é que era diferente das outras relações todas que poderiam ter sem aquilo? Não seria apenas uma limitação em vez de uma suposta certeza?

No entanto, apesar de todas essas questões, Junhui não podia mentir e dizer que não queria que aquilo resultasse. Joshua era a pessoa mais interessante e atraente que conhecia há algum tempo e nem era propriamente fácil que ele pensasse dessa forma sobre alguém que não ele próprio, por isso ele tinha de ter algo.

\- **Quais são os teus planos para depois?** – o mais velho perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam de volta à _guest house_. – **Poderia mostrar-te a cidade.** – sugeriu então, levando o olhar a encontrar o do outro.

\- **Estás a convidar-me para sair num encontro?** – Junhui provocou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- **Estou a fazer o meu papel como a pessoa que já conhece a cidade, apenas**. – rebateu, voltando a olhar em frente para o caminho mas esboçando um sorriso.

\- **Tens a certeza?** – espicaçou, inclinando-se e apoiando-se num ombro dele, logo vendo o sorriso aumentar nos lábios finos, antes de a expressão se alterar para uma supostamente séria.

\- **Não vou convidar-te para encontro nenhum enquanto não souber se tens o meu nome também.** – disse, erguendo o queixo para Junhui. – **Se vou apaixonar-me por ti quero pelo menos o mesmo em retorno.** – defendeu, conseguindo um sorriso de volta.

\- **Então no fundo tu acreditas.** – provocou, voltando a afastar-se para simplesmente caminhar ao lado dele e não praticamente em cima. – **Se tens o meu, então eu deverei ter o teu, faz parte do conceito.** – respondeu então.

\- **Isso é apenas a teoria mais popular e socialmente aceite.** – Joshua começou, mantendo o tom. – **Há vários casos de nomes que não são correspondidos. E existem outras teorias sobre o assunto.** – argumentou.

\- **Eu sei.** – disse, abafando um riso sobre a conversa. – **Na China, os casos não correspondidos são mais frequentes que nos outros países, por algum motivo, então é bem popular a teoria de que o nome é o da pessoa que mais vais amar em toda a tua vida.** – revelou, logo lançando um olhar sugestivo ao mais velho. – **O que não muda muito a tua situação aqui. Ainda vais amar-me de qualquer forma, é o teu destino.** – atirou. Joshua soltou um suspiro frustrado.

\- **Não vou deixar que me partas o coração**. – defendeu.

\- **Não vou fazê-lo.** – Junhui afirmou, com mais segurança do que aquela que poderia realmente ter sobre o assunto, conseguindo um outro sorriso em resposta.

Joshua não respondeu realmente, mantendo apenas um sorriso leve nos lábios até os dois estarem de novo dentro do elevador da _guest house_, prontos a subir até ao oitavo piso. Aí voltaram a encostar-se um a cada lado da caixa, mas os olhares prenderam-se de uma forma diferente à que tinham feito antes, provocando-se mutuamente por um momento.

Foi Junhui quem avançou, dando literalmente um primeiro passo em direção ao outro e observando-o em busca de qualquer sinal de rejeição antes de colar a sua boca à dele. O mais velho desencostou-se da parede espelhada para corresponder ao beijo calmo, facilmente pousando uma mão na cintura de Junhui e puxando-o ligeiramente contra si.

Quando as portas metálicas voltaram a abrir, foi Joshua quem puxou o outro para fora, percorrendo com calma todo o corredor até ao quarto onde este estava hospedado e esperando que abrisse a porta para entrar também.

O de cabelos claros observou-o com um sorriso fascinado, juntando o seu corpo ao dele mais uma vez e voltando a beijá-lo. Porém, quando tentou pousar as suas mãos nele, Joshua afastou-lhas com palmadas leves, levando-o a quebrar o beijo para o olhar admirado.

\- **Disseste que tinha de procurar o meu nome, então preciso que fiques bem quieto.** – o moreno disse-lhe, quase contra a boca, num tom pausado. Junhui inspirou fundo.

\- **Por que é que eu tenho a sensação de que não vou gostar muito disto?** – inquiriu, recebendo um sorriso e um beijo contra os seus lábios.

Ficou quieto, com os braços pendurados ao lado do corpo, e sentiu a respiração quente do outro acariciar o seu queixo e pescoço numa provocação muda. Dedos finos agarraram a base da sua t-shirt, puxando-a para cima sem pressa e afastando-lha do corpo só para depois o percorrer com um toque leve que provavelmente só não lhe provocava cócegas por culpa da provocação contida nele.

Joshua inspecionou-lhe todo o tronco nu, percorrendo-lhe o peito com os dedos e o olhar atento e contornando-o para inspecionar também os braços e as costas, sem nunca se tornar minimamente apressado. E Junhui respirou de forma propositadamente lenta para lidar com a situação, mantendo-se quieto perante todas as provocações silenciosas.

\- **Não está aqui. **– constatou o mais velho, respirando contra a nuca do outro enquanto o seu peito encontrava de leve as costas dele.

As mãos suaves na cintura de Junhui deslizaram para lhe desabotoar os jeans e ele fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo. Descalçou-se com os próprios pés e colaborou para que a peça relativamente justa lhe fosse também retirada do corpo, espalhando-se pelo chão. Joshua continuou a sua exploração, contornando novamente o corpo de Junhui e olhando-o com um sorrisinho supostamente angelical antes de se ajoelhar à frente dele.

Junhui observou-o em silêncio, suspirando um riso frustrado e pendendo a cabeça para trás depois, tentando sem muito sucesso não se deixar levar por toda aquela provocação. As mãos do outro deslizaram-lhe pelas coxas como se os dedos sozinhos fossem capazes de encontrar o nome marcado na pele e ele tentou ignorar a sensação do toque leve, também sem conseguir realmente o sucesso. Ouviu o outro fazer um som estalado com a língua.

\- **Também não está aqui. **– disse depois, levando-o a suspirar.

\- **Não está mesmo ou estás só a fingir para continuares a provocar-me?** – Junhui perguntou, enquanto sentia os dedos finos deslizar para baixo da barra dos seus boxers.

\- **Por que iria eu fazer isso?** – Joshua perguntou, num tom pouco convincente, pausando por um momento o que fazia.

Ao continuar, porém, ele só chegou a puxar um pouco a peça de roupa interior antes de abafar um riso e voltar a parar. O chinês parou totalmente também, perante a reação, esperando algo mais só para ter a certeza de que não era uma brincadeira.

\- **Achei**. – o outro riu e Junhui baixou o olhar até ele de imediato. – **Joshua Hong.** – leu, esticando o indicador para apontar o nome marcado no topo da anca do louro; os outros dedos ainda segurando a barra dos boxers que tinham mantido a zona coberta até então.

Ergueu-se, aproximando novamente a sua boca da de Junhui; as suas mãos ainda a segurar o último tecido que lhe cobria o corpo. E o mais novo acompanhou o movimento, mantendo o seu olhar preso ao dele e deixando que um sorriso leve lhe surgisse nos lábios para combinar com o de Joshua.

\- **Parece que também és meu.** – constatou, aparentemente satisfeito sobre a situação.

Em resposta, Junhui aumentou o sorriso, levando as suas mãos a encontrar o corpo do outro e puxá-lo contra si para mais um beijo. Então o mais velho beijou-o de volta, começando a caminhar lentamente para o guiar pelo quarto e quebrando o contacto das bocas para empurrar Junhui para a cama, logo o seguindo também.

Quando acordou a meio do dia, com o corpo despido do outro contra o seu por baixo do lençol fino enquanto tentavam manter os dois corpos em cima da cama individual, a sensação não era muito diferente das vezes em que acordara depois de uma aventura de uma noite. A única diferença era, talvez, que daquela vez Junhui queria que resultasse para mais. E Joshua provavelmente queria o mesmo porque ele ainda estava ali, deitado praticamente em cima de si e com a cabeça apoiada na própria mão para o observar.

\- **Podemos ir tomar banho agora?** – espicaçou com um sorrisinho, retomando a conversa que tinham tido antes de adormecer.

\- **Não ajas como se fosse culpa minha, podíamos ter ido logo.** – Junhui argumentou, copiando o tom.

\- **Foste tu quem disse que não conseguia andar.** – rebateu, quase rindo de novo sobre o assunto.

\- **E de quem é a culpa?** – subiu ligeiramente o tom, indignado, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – **O mínimo que podias fazer era carregar-me.** – repetiu. Joshua suspirou e revirou os olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios. – **Sempre vais mostrar-me a cidade?** – perguntou a seguir, soando calmo mas mantendo ainda vestígios da expressão anterior. O outro assentiu para confirmar.

\- **E estive a pensar** – começou depois, virando-se mais para o louro. – **Disseste que tens uma semana antes de voltar à China, certo?** – perguntou, ao que Junhui assentiu. – **Bem, eu estou de carro. Se vais voar de LA, posso levar-te até lá e mostrar-te as melhores cidades pelo caminho.** – sugeriu, vendo o sorriso surgir nos lábios do outro.

\- **Estás a convidar-me para atravessar o país contigo?** – provocou, sorrindo mais quando Joshua desviou o olhar e empinou o nariz.

\- **Gosto de o fazer sozinho, mas não deve ser mau ter companhia.** – respondeu. Junhui abafou um riso e ergueu-se para se apoiar num cotovelo.

\- **Acho que vai ser ótimo**. – disse, deixando um beijo num ombro do moreno, antes de os dois finalmente se levantarem da cama.


End file.
